Solus (SRA)
A young robot who despite his lazy behavior is actually rather intelligent and knowledgeable in combat. Based on SolZen. Transforms into an SUV Appearance Solus is a mainly light green robot with brown edges. His face is humanoid and he generally does not wear a helmet unless in combat. His robot mode often bares signs of all his alternate modes. Solus is a robot of a decent build with dense armor. Personality Sarcastic but often quirky, Solus loves to tell a joke or a quip often getting himself in trouble. He generally avoids fighting but he knows how to hold himself in combat, often planning out his moves before anyone else has. Solus is also afraid of his combat strength, considering he is much stronger than he would appear. He is also a science nerd, specializing in Dimensional theory (alternate dimensions and time travel sort of stuff). He is also keen on hiding his other alternate modes. Solus is generally calm and the peacemaker but when roused to anger, like Artorious he is near impossible to stop by the average bot. Solus also hates his color scheme. Abilities *Intelligence: Solus is actually the smartest of his three siblings, but while his brother and sister have more..practical knowledge Solus can plot a teleporter or warp drive and operate portals and time machines as well as spaceships. He is also an animal lover and knows a fair amount about some machines and has a degree of medical knowledge but not as much as his siblings. Beyond that he is also a Space Engineer, dealing with the maintenance and construction of Space Ships. *Brawn: While not seen to be as strong as his brother, Solus is, when roused to anger, strong enough to rip another bot in two. Alternate Modes - Vehicle Mode= Vehicle Mode An SUV with a green color scheme and a brown bumper. Resembles a Suzuki Grand Vitara. Weapons tech and Abilities *Repulsor Wheels: Solus' tires turn into repulsor wheels allowing him to turn into a flying car. *Nitro: Solus can give himself an extra boost when needed. *Plasma Caster: Solus can fire plasma rounds with the size and effect of tracer rounds. *Batter Mode: Solus can change his vehicle mode to be more suits for ramming into things. This mode is also where he accesses his weapons. - Dragon Mode= Solus can become a dragon, his head lights become his eyes and his wheels are his wing joints and hips. His spine grows a tail and his chest armor becomes his head. He generally only enters this form when he is mad with rage. Weapons tech and Abilities *Flight: Solus can fly with his large wings and Repulsor wheels. *Claws: He can heat up his claws to tear through most conventional objects and bots *Tail: Solus' tail can spear bots clean through *Ethium Plasma Breath: Solus can spit fire hot enough to melt a bot in the form of fireballs or a constant stream *Endurance and Savagery: Usually because of his rage, Solus is hard to put down in this form even when badly injured, he continues like a wild beast ripping apart entire groups of bots until his enemy is defeated. It is for this reason, among others, that he refrains from using this form. - Jet Mode= A cross between SUV and dragon, the SUV hood/dragon head and became the nose of the plane, his arms and chest form the body, his doors and front wheels form the wings and the legs form the thrusters. Weapons tech and Abilities *Plasma Turrets: same as Vehicle Mode *Plasma Warheads: Same as Robot Mode *Afterburners: Solus can break the sound barrier in this form. - Sword Mode= Solus can transform himself into a giant beam saber, capable of slicing open star ships and kaiju. Use of this form requires that he draw on the power of his wielder as he is immobile in this form and not everyone can use him. His dragon head is the hilt where the beam blade comes from, his tail the handle his body the hand guard - Armor Mode= Solus can transform himself into a suit of armor. In this form his chest, innards and head become the chest armor and his limbs open up to fold over the wear's. However only his twin sister Lunas can wear him, during which time she is as strong as their older brother. Weapons tech and Abilities *Enhanched Buster Cannon: Lunas' arm cannon can now charge up quickly to match a Plasma Warhead. It's normal shot is also strong enough to knock over strong bots and blow apart the average bot. *Enhanced Durabilty: Her brother's presence makes sure she is safe from harm, but all damage taken is generally transfered to her brother. *PLasma Warheads: Same as before *Leg Cannons: *Repulsor Wheels and thrusters: The twins can fly at incredible speeds. }} Transformation *'Vehicle Mode to Robot Mode': The hud of the car morphs and the back collapses into form the spine ridge, the door collaps into fans as the front part half of the morphs into arms, leaving the wheels as joints for the doors which are now wings. The back half is similar but they become legs with the wheel resting on the hips like armor. The front of the car now become chest armor as Solus' head pops out. *'Robot to Dragon': Solus' chest armor seperates from most of the mass, leaving behind armor that is covered by metal band from the body. The armor cover's Solus' head becoming dragon like and gaining a neck while the bumper section becomes a lower jaw. Solus' arms and legs elongate with the hands coming claws and the feet morphing into claws. His spine ridge elongates and he gains a tale. His back wings elongate with the wheels forming the central joint. *'Dragon to Jet': The head become narrower and longer as the lower jaw disappears, the front legs short and merge with the chest which has flaten and the spine ridge and tail merge and the legs join with the arms before coming thrusters and the wheel face downward becoming graviton thrusters. The dragon wings morph into solid jet wings *'Robot to Jet': Begins like the dragon transformation but the chest armor immediately becomes the jet head as his robot head folds in. The arms merge with the body and such and the legs all while skipping the tail. *'Vehicle to Dragon or Jet': It start to go like the robot transformation but instead the limbs either become draconian or form jet sections. History Pending. Trivia *Solus is based on his creator Solzen321. *Was created before the Canon Character Solus Prime was revealed. Category:SolZen321 Category:Transformers Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Academy